sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Serpentine (MissFitt)
'Serpentine '''is a character created by MissFitt and is a part of the MissVerse. She is the guardian of an ancient temple built on Earth long ago who, due to an unspecified event, had her gemstone damaged and as a result became corrupted, but has somehow maintained her mind and personality. Appearance Corrupted Her corrupted (and current primary) form is a giant cobra with a dark green hood, head, and back, and a pale green underside. Her hood has pale green striations, and her stomach has light green striations running down to her tail. The pupils in her eyes are usually visible, but when she is in her fugue state they seem to disappear. Due to her corruption, she spends the majority of time trapped in this form. Partially Corrupted When she manages to attain her semi-humanoid form (a rare occurrence in itself), Serpentine has lime-green skin and a slender build. What used to be her forest-green hair is now a cobra hood and tail. Her eyes are golden yellow with reptilian slits for pupils. She has claws at the tips of her fingers and toes. Her feet resemble a lizard's and she stands and walks on her toes. Her gemstone is a round green serpentine embedded in her chest. She wears a pale yellow-green top with drapes in the front and back over yellow pants with a yellow belt around her waist. Her elbow-length wristbands and socks that expose her toes are also yellow. Personality Serpentine is a lonely, yet sweet and gentle individual. She is also rather passive, but this is not usually observed because she lives far away from other humans and Gems. In her snake form, she is more assertive, and far more aggressive towards those who trespass her domain and her enemies, yet for the most part maintains her gentle personality and friendliness towards those she trusts. However, if she is sufficiently stressed or provoked, she may enter a state of anger and confusion and attack anything she perceives as a threat (which is just about everything). This is why she usually keeps to herself and, if she finds them to be reasonable, tries to warn them to stay away, or otherwise risk the wrath of her other side. She also fears that there will be a day where she will not be able to retain her sapience, and remain forever trapped in her corrupted state. Strangely, even though she does not know about other Gems, she is somehow aware of the consequences of damage to her gemstone, which she is very protective of due to its fragile state. In fact, someone else touching her gemstone is one of her triggers. Bright flashes of light can cause her to lose control as well. Background Serpentine has no memory of who she was or where she came from. All she knows is that she must protect her temple at all costs, but does not remember why. Long ago, a catastrophic event linked to the Rebellion occurred that left the temple and the surrounding area all but destroyed and she its sole inhabitant. She was not unscathed, as she had become corrupted as a result of the damage, leading to her amnesia, the loss of her human physical form, and her inability to use most of her other powers. To this day, she remains at what is left of the site and continues to guard it and its secrets from anyone or anything that might come across it. Powers and Abilities When her gem is fully functioning, Serpentine possesses the same abilities as other Gems, such as shape shifting, bubble formation, and the ability to retreat into her gemstone if she is severely injured. However, because of the damage done to her gemstone, she cannot utilize these abilities. Because of her corruption, she is trapped in the form of a giant cobra for the vast majority of the time. In this form, she still has several unique abilities, including: * ''Super strength: In this form, Serpentine is extremely strong, and can physically subdue opponents big and small. Her physical might is such that she can break through walls with ease. Her jaws are also very powerful. * Heightened agility and speed: She is also very fast, as she can travel, strike, and dodge attacks at great speed. * Acidic venom: Her fangs can inject or spit out a very corrosive toxin that is harmful to both organic tissue and Gems. If bitten in the physical form, a Gem will soon poof back into their gemstone, but if bitten in the stone, the Gem could shatter due to the power of her bite. Weaknesses Because her gemstone has been corrupted, she cannot assume her normal humanoid form. She can only maintain her partially normal form for short periods of time, and only when she is in a peaceful place mentally. However, due to her trauma, she has a hard time achieving this state, and as a result has only managed to attain her semi form a few times. Even though she has, for the most part, retained her mind, she has taken on some feral mannerisms. If triggered, she may lose control and attack any living thing in sight. This could be due to post traumatic stress from the event that ultimately led to the damage of her gemstone. Trivia * She is the first Gemsona created by MissFitt to be corrupted. * In her semi normal form she tends to speak with a hiss and raspy voice due to her corruption. As a snake however she struggles to articulate a full sentence, but is aware of everything that is happening around her nevertheless. * Even though her age is unknown, she should be at least 6,000 years old, as that was around the time Gems began colonizing Earth. * She is one of seven MissFitt Gemsonas to reside on Earth. ** Each of these is represented by a color of the spectrum of visible light. Serpentine's color is green. Gallery General Screenshots Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Gemsonas Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Corrupted Gemsonas Category:Spectrum Stones Category:Gems Category:Serpentines